


Adesso pesa tutto la metà

by Shinxer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa ff partecipa alla Challenge del 9-10 Luglio, indetta dal gruppo Facebook We Are out for Prompt.<br/>Prompt ricevuto: Captain America, Stucky ''Dammi la tua mano… Vedi? Adesso tutto pesa la metà…''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adesso pesa tutto la metà

_**“Adesso tutto pesa la metà”** _

_**.** _

Steve scivolò cautamente nella stanza, osservando l’uomo seduto sulla branda. Conosceva a memoria quel volto deciso, i lineamenti fermi e gli occhi azzurri più dei suoi. I capelli castani erano legati sulla nuca, in un minuscolo e sparuto codino. Bucky sedeva con le gambe incrociate, la mano destra abbandonata in grembo e la sinistra, meccanica, aperta davanti al proprio sguardo indagatore.

«Cosa stai facendo?» chiese, avvicinandosi al letto e posando sul vicino comodino un bicchiere di latte freddo e qualche biscotto «Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare» terminò, senza smettere di fissare quella figura china e crucciata «Bucky… va tutto bene?»

Il Soldato d’Inverno parve riscuotersi a quelle parole: lo vide guardarsi attorno smarrito, qualche attimo, prima di recuperare la padronanza di sé-

«Scusa, Steve… ero… sovrappensiero»

«Posso chiederti il motivo?»

Una pausa, come se il moro stesse racimolando le idee: non doveva essere semplice, in effetti. Dopo la caduta nel fiume ed il brusco risveglio, James Barnes aveva bisogno di tempo per racimolare le idee. Parecchio tempo.

«Non capisco» ecco, di nuovo la voce pallida e malinconica «Ti sto creando un sacco di problemi. Non sono sicuro che ne valga la pena»

«Non sei stato tu ad attaccare il palazzo dell’Onu. Sei innocente»

«Sì»

«Perché, allora, non dovresti valerne la pena?» era così complicato capire Bucky: perché doveva rendere difficili anche le cose più semplici? Era colpevole di un terribile attentato? No. Era stato incastrato. Qualcuno, per qualche ragione strana, desiderava incolparlo di una strage. Perché? Valeva la pena vederci chiaro, ecco! Non si sarebbe fermato, nemmeno davanti a tanta reticenza! Nemmeno per ascoltare i suoi vecchi compagni! Loro avevano firmato quegli stupidi accordi… lui no. Era libero nelle proprie scelte, indipendente; e, in quel momento, sentiva di dover aiutare Bucky, in tutti i modi. In fondo, erano cresciuti assieme a Brooklyn… e il moro non si era mai rifiutato di difenderlo o di aiutarlo, neppure quando il mondo gli urlava di lasciare perdere. Steve Rogers, quel perdente? Perché James si ostinava a stare con un pappamolla come quello? Non meritava di meglio? Sì, forse… ma Bucky non aveva mai dato retta a quelle voci; si era affidato a lui, aveva creduto nelle sue azioni, lo aveva seguito anche quando non era più un pallido adolescente nella vecchia metropoli. Adesso, dopo tanti anni, avrebbe ricambiato! 

«Quello che ho fatto, beh… è sufficiente per condannarmi. Anche se non sono stato io alle Nazioni Unite, ho fatto ben altro… cose per cui saresti disposto a rinnegare la nostra amicizia»

«Che sciocchezze!» era troppo. Steve si avvicinò, accomodandosi sul bordo del materasso «Non potrei mai! Sei una brava persona, Bucky! Non hai fatto niente di male»

Il moro, però, non lo stava ascoltando; si era rimesso a fissare la mano meccanica, ossessionato dal sottile scricchiolare delle giunture in acciaio.

«Invece sì»

«Non sei tu che hai fatto quelle cose… l’Hydra controllava la tua mente! Non è colpa tua»

«è sempre stata colpa mia» di nuovo quel rumore metallico «Questo braccio è… una maledizione. Non è capace di fare niente di buono. È progettato per ferire e uccidere. Non sono sicuro di volerlo»

Assurdità! Avrebbe voluto urlarglielo in faccia: “Non sei cattivo, non lo sei mai stato! Non è stata colpa tua, ma dell’Hydra. Smettila di accusarti, smettila di prendertela con sé stesso. Se pensi che un braccio meccanico ti renda diverso da quello che sei, ti sbagli di grosso! Sei lo stesso ragazzo che conoscevo a Brooklyn. Non sei cambiato… e anche quando perdi il controllo, io so che sei lì, nascosto da qualche parte. Devo soltanto trovare il modo di riportarti indietro!”.

Invece, non disse niente. Si limitò ad allungare la mano destra, afferrando delicatamente la protesi ed intrecciando le dita a quelle fredde ed artificiali dell’altro. Si rifiutò di lasciare la presa, quando colse Bucky tentare di sfuggirgli.

«Non toccarmi!» il tono del moro si era fatto urgente, mentre i tentativi di divincolarsi erano aumentati «Sono sporco, Steve! Quella mano è così… sudicia. Intrisa di sangue e lacrime. Non toccarmi! Non voglio contaminarti!»

Non ci fece caso… che si lamentasse pure, non lo avrebbe lasciato andare. Al contrario, strinse maggiormente il pugno.

«No. Non mi importa. Chi ha fatto quelle cose… non eri tu! Non sei sporco, non hai nulla di che vergognarti. E non voglio né redimerti, né salvarti. Non sei un peccatore e nemmeno un’anima corrotta che vaga senza una meta. Sei solo Bucky! Il mio amico, il ragazzo di Brooklyn, il mio compagno. Non ti lascerò scappare. Ti aiuterò a portare questo peso, soltanto questo!»

«Non deve essere un tuo problema»

«Non lo sarà!» Steve dischiuse lentamente le dita, permettendo all’altro di ritrarre il polso. Il braccio meccanico, tuttavia, non si mosse «Dammi la tua mano… lo vedi? Adesso tutto pesa la metà» sussurrò, osservando il sollievo farsi strada sul volto di Bucky accompagnato da un sorriso limpido e sincero, raro e prezioso.

 

 


End file.
